Talk:Star Strike
Are "celestial attackers" actual creatures that appear? Or just some phantom graphic effect that deals damage to enemies (liek the Spear)? -PanSola 16:19, 9 May 2006 (CDT) I think it summon Flesh golem, that's what my friend told me :S—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.70.139.69 ( ) 22:36, 16 May 2006 (CDT). :It probably just LOOKs like flesh golems. See the Necro celestial skill. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:29, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Bump. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:11, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :I updated the description with the current one from game. It summons minions called "Celestial Assassins" that just use normal melee attacks (as opposed to the necro's skill, which makes a ranged minion). The A and N minions look like large flesh golems (the minion type, not mob). --68.142.14.9 06:33, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::Celestial Horrors are ranged?? o_O" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:43, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :::Guess I was wrong. Doublechecked, they're not. --68.142.14.9 06:48, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Do the celestial assassins suffer health degen? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:53, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :::::They do not appear to suffer from health degen, but it doesnt't really matter as they only attack the mob next to them and then disappear. 80.186.58.54 15:52, 9 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::Do they disappear when the mob die, or after a set time? That's completely not mentioned in the article )-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:14, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::I have an assasin thats beat shiro and no they dont die, they dont suffer health degen, and anyone in the "bubble" of the skill gets affected: meaning their attacks also summon attackers for that cahracter ( my rit I took through was in the bubble and then I controlled 2 minnions the rest of the way through raisu). you can control up to 6 of these at a time but if you have no points in death magic you can only have 2 and they stay out till they get killed or replaced(by using the skill again). 65.82.104.120 11:38, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::I guess I never checked back here. It's been a while, but I think they keep attacking until they're killed or there are no enemies near. I don't know what exactly counts as "near." --68.142.14.80 11:40, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Even with 12 death magic as a A/N I was only able to have a maximum of 3 "minions." Anyone have an idea how to get the maximum 6? 202.156.13.4 22:08, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Your party members will get some of them if they attack. --Fyren 22:16, 7 February 2007 (CST) minions Are they actully conciderd necromancer minons in term of game mechanics and do they add to your minion count? If not, it dosn't matter if they look like flesh goloms, they still wouldn't be minions. bugged? Is this skill bugged? It seems to summon the things, but then within seconds, even with no enemies around, they all just die. What is going on? also, after i hit this, i have a necro-minion icon in my effects, with a 1 or 2, indicating i am 'controlling' these things. however, though the icon is there, these 'minions' are nowhere to be foun in the real world. if they time out or die out, shouldn't the minion icon go away? :I do think that this skill is bugged. During one Raisu Palace run, the Celestial Assassins died off as soon as the skill ended. However, my group wiped and we were forced to do it again. This time, the Celestial Assassins didn't die once the skill ended, but they simply froze in place and refused to follow me or my party. They just sat there and did that "dog scratch" animation like a Flesh Golem usually does. I am bobo 14:22, 23 June 2007 (CDT) I agree I have had them die at end of skill. It may also be that because monks might not target them right away they don't get healed. If your fighting an Elementalist Sliver Armor would kill them all in a matter of seconds.